The invention relates to system for transmission and reception of discrete four channel stereo.
Discrete four channel stereophonic broadcasting systems comprise a transmitter to which are fed discrete four signals, that is, a signal representing a Left Front (or "LF") channel, a signal representing a Left Rear (or "LR") channel, a signal representing a Right Front (or "RF") channel and a signal representing a Right Rear (or "RR") channel, and the transmitter encodes these LF, LR, RF and RR signals into four suitable electrical signals for transmition to one or more receivers of the system. The receivers decode the received signals into LF, LR, RF and RR electrical signals which are respectively fed to suitably placed LF, LR, RF and RR loudspeakers for recreating LF, LR, RF and RR sound corresponding to the LF, LR, RF and RR signals that were fed to the transmitter. The LF, LR, RF and RR signals fed to the transmitter may be sound signals picked up by microphones, or signals recorded on a medium such as magnetic tape or phonograph discs.